bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Taskmaster Lorand
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10165 |no = 477 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 88 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 34, 42, 45, 48, 51 |normal_distribute = 60, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 34, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |bb_distribute = 52, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 33, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |sbb_distribute = 65, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of four legendary warriors who fought to save Palmyna. After battling with Cardes, general of the gods, he regained consciousness on the plains of Palmyna. Wanting to know how the battle had ended and if his comrades were safe, he proceeded to the castle. However, upon arriving he saw that everything had been destroyed by the gods. It is said that ferociously wielding his flames he turned all the gods that remained in the city to ash. |summon = My blade rages like a dragon! It seems to react to your spirit. Could this be fate, once more... |fusion = Usually the quieter someone is, the more emotion they hold. That emotion becomes power. |evolution = These flames are my angst! The brighter they burn, the quicker all is scorched! | hp_base = 4215 |atk_base = 1620 |def_base = 1026 |rec_base = 1201 | hp_lord = 5555 |atk_lord = 2155 |def_lord = 1405 |rec_lord = 1525 | hp_anima = 6298 |rec_anima = 1327 |atk_breaker = 2353 |def_breaker = 1207 |atk_guardian = 1957 |def_guardian = 1603 |rec_guardian = 1426 |def_oracle = 1306 | hp_oracle = 5258 |rec_oracle = 1822 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Fire Master's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power and 10% boost to Def and Rec of Fire types |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Incinerating Spirit |bbdescription = 7 combo Fire elemental attack on single enemy & probable Injury and Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Charred Spirit |sbbdescription = 8 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy & greatly boosts Unit's own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 680 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10164 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Lorand 4 }}